


Unrequited Love

by LordHonk0803



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordHonk0803/pseuds/LordHonk0803
Summary: You Watanabe realized she fell in love with her best friend Chika Takami. Spending all night thinking about what she should do she decided that an answer was needed, she was tired of waiting, tired of being heart broken at just the thought of rejection, tired of all the tears she has shed.Tags, Characters, and Ships will be added and/or updates as the story goesUploads will be whenever, Thanks for reading!! :)





	Unrequited Love

It’s been two years since You Watanabe realized she fell in love with her best friend Chika Takami. Throughout those two years she went back and forth on whether she had a chance with her. From mental breakdowns to writing and throwing away confession letters, she never seemed able to push herself to confess her love to her. Today was different, she couldn’t exactly pinpoint why it was but, she had a feeling that it was gonna be a good day. Spending all night thinking about what she should do she decided that an answer was needed, she was tired of waiting, tired of being heart broken at just the thought of rejection, tired of all the tears she has shed. 

Deciding that the best way for her to confront Chika about her feelings was to talk her when she was alone. She sent a text in the middle of night to Chika asking if she could meet her at the bus early. She didn’t expect a text back almost immediately as the known mikan girl is usually passed out cold at this time. Grabbing her phone that she discarded on her nightstand she read the text, ‘I’m walking to school with Riko in the morning sorry do you need something?’ You frowned as she read over the text. “Of course Riko already made plans with her.” You mumbled.

Riko Sakurauchi is another girl in the same grade as her and Chika, she just started school here a couple months ago. You didn’t hate her she is a nice person, she just got in the way of her and Chika. Anytime You made plans with Chika, Chika always invited her to come along which absolutely frustrated her. She acted as a roadblock between You and Chika most of the time. Pulling herself from her thoughts You replied back, ‘It’s fine I just wanted to talk to you about something, we can talk later.’ Pressing send she threw her phone on the edge of her bed. 

She still had full intention on confessing to Chika she just had to do it at another time, which may never come thanks to the blood haired pianist. Her phone buzzed again, this time she ignored it not wanting to even read the follow up texts about hanging out another time while accompanied by her walking roadblock. You threw herself face down into her pillows and yelled trying to let all the frustration out, soon after she fell asleep.

Waking up to the sound of her alarm she reached over smacking down on top of it till it finally shut off. Half of her just wanted to stay in bed and skip school which is something she doesn’t normally do but, with all the stress and doubt she felt it was needed. Just as she closed her eyes to fall back asleep her phone went off. Groaning she grabbed her phone to see who was calling her, the name read Chika Takami. She answered holding the phone up to her ear.

“Hey.” You answered, yawning trying to keep herself awake.

“You wanna hang out later, Riko will be leaving an hour or two after school for some sorta piano recital.”

A wave of happiness flooded You’s head, “Um….. sure that’ll be great.” 

“Alright see you at school.” Chika replied before hanging up. 

You shot up out of bed quickly getting dressed, grabbing her things, and running out the door towards the bus stop.Taking her seat on the bus she couldn’t help but smiling thinking about being able to finally confess to Chika. 

Walking into the school building she made her way to the second year classroom, she looked around the classroom before taking her seat noticing her two friends weren’t here. 

Classes went by slow, You couldn’t concentrate on anything not only was Chika and Riko nowhere to be seen now her mind was racing. Second guessing her chances of actually getting the answer she wants after confessing. She laid her head on the desk just as the bell rang for lunch.Grabbing her lunch she headed up to the roof, no one else sat up there so she would usually be alone. Pulling her phone out she started to text Chika. ‘Hey where are you?’ Time passed by with no reply, not bothering to eat she tossed the tray of food into the garbage. The bell rang ending lunch, You made her way to her next class. The rest of the school day went by slow. She manage to finish any homework she had during the last classes. You left the school building, she sent a text to her mom letting her know she was gonna be home later.

You decided to visit one of her oldest friends other than Chika. Kanan Matsuura, she graduated the year before and took over her family’s dive shop. She’s usually always there either working or diving and exploring the seas. Arriving at the dive shop You walked up to the doors looking in to see if anyone was in there. 

“You?” Startled by the voice You turned to see a taller woman with long blue hair held in a single ponytail wearing a blue and amethyst colored dive suit.

“Hey, I just figured I come see how you are doing.” You said scratching the back of her head.

“Something's wrong isn’t it?” Kanan questioned.

“That obvious huh,” Kanan nodded and smiled. You knew she could always count on Kanan. Kanan knew when she was sad, mad, or upset about something, if You didn't know any better she’d date Kanan. “I just have a lot of stuff on my mind.”

“Come sit down, talk about it.” Kanan replies opening the door to her dive shop. “I’ll make tea.” You followed Kanan inside to a room behind the counter. Kanan lived in the apartment connected to the shop. Sitting down at a table Kanan brought in two cups of tea. “So, what’s going on?”

You took a drink of her tea, which quite honestly tasted awful but she didn’t want to be rude. She sat the cup down a little farther away from her so the smell isn’t right in her face. “Well, I…. I like someone.” You struggled to put together words and avoid to give away her crush. “I have for a while and I’ve been trying to tell her that.”

“Okay, so why haven’t you?”

“There’s this other person that keeps getting in the way when I’m about to.”

“And your starting to think it’s not worth confessing, not only because you’re afraid she won’t say yes and that she’s with this other person. Right?”

You was shocked Kanan knew a lot about this, she just read You like a book. “Yeah.” You was just surprised that Kanan didn’t know who she was talking about.

“I’m not an expert on this subject but, I think no matter what or who’s there you need to confess. Even if you don’t get an answer that you want. At least you’ll know, and you don’t want to be to late. You are talented, smart, and beautiful Chika would be lucky to have you.” Kanan smiled.

You smiled, “You’re right thanks Kanan.” You stood up took a big gulp of the tea, didn’t know why she drank it but she regretted it. “I’m off.”

“Tell Chika I said hi.” Kanan said waving You out the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You ran up to the door of Chika’s house. She knocked, excited to finally confess she was bouncing while waiting for the door to open.

Chika’s mom opened the door. “Hey You, you seem awfully happy today.”

“Is Chika here?”

“Yeah, she’s upstairs.” Chika’s mom moved out the way.

“Thanks.” You smiled and quickly made her way up the stairs and stopped outside Chika’s room. “Alright, you can do this, she’s going to say yes, you can do this.” You mumbled to herself a little pep talk to keep her confidence. You opened the door and was about to say something until what her eyes met kept her from talking. You stood froze, Chika and Riko we’re sitting on the bed close together making out. They didn’t even notice You was there. You’s mind and body was in shock, she felt like she was stabbed repeatedly over and over again. Realizing she was still standing there and the two lovers still hadn’t noticed. You forcing herself to move she stepped back and shut the door. She ran downstairs and out the door as the tears started to run down her cheeks. Chika’s mom said something but she didn’t hear her, she just ignored it. 

Running down the sidewalk until she felt she was far enough away not to be followed by Chika’s mom or anything she fell to the ground leaning against a tree and cried. Not a lot of time passed before she was receiving calls from both her mom and Chika. Breaking through the emotions and tears she threw her phone away from her in the grass. You was distraught, she was angry, sad, heart broken. She wanted an answer but she didn’t realize how bad it was gonna hurt her. The pain she felt at that moment didn’t compare to any of the pain she felt before.

Half an hour later You’s mom pulled up in front of her. “Honey.” You’s mom said hurriedly moving over to help the broken You. “Come on, let's get you in the car and home.” You’s mom helped You in the car as well as grabbed the phone she recognized laying in the grass. You was passed the crying, she stared out the window deadpanned. “I got a call from Chika’s mom. She said you ran out the house crying.” You didn’t respond just stayed emotionless looking out the window. You’s mom put a hand on You’s shoulder. “You know I love you right?” Still staying quiet she didn’t respond.

When they got home You went straight up to her room and locked the door. She stood in front of the mirror on her dresser. Why do I even try? I knew I was gonna end up hurt……… I hate my life why am I even here? You’s mind raced as she thought about it more. Flopping on the bed she laid staring at the ceiling waiting for something to happen, whether it was getting called for dinner or a tornado to sweep her away, at this point You didn’t care.

You’s phone started to ring. Grabbing her phone from her pocket she read the name, ‘Chika Takami’. Being very hesitant to answer the call You quickly thought about it, What more damage could she do? You decided to answer the call but stayed quiet.

“You! I’m so sorry I didn’t know you were here I was going to tell you about me and Riko but I just didn’t know how to.” It went silent for a moment. “You?” Tears started to form in You’s eyes. “We can still talk if you want to, I’ll listen.”

The tears started streaming, You was upset, more angry at this point. “You’re so oblivious Chika, I’ve tried for years to get you to notice me! I tried talking to you so many times but you were with Riko everytime!” Gasping for air through her crying and yelling. “I loved you Chika and I wanted to be with you so bad but you never payed attention to me, you never listened!”

“You….. I’m so sor-” Chika started.

“No! I’m not accepting the apologies, I’m done, I can’t do this to myself, every minute I kicked myself to try and confess I’d back down because I was scared! My world has revolved around you for these past few years, making you happy, helping you, it just wasn’t enough……” You hung up and threw the phone at her bed. She fell to her knees and leaned down putting her face in the carpet. She cried her eyes out for hours, wishing she wasn’t alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor broken You, all she wanted was love. Thank you for reading, feel free to leave a comment with any suggestions or feed back.


End file.
